


Югем не пишет песен

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Югем ходит по квартире в одних трусах, и это возмутительно. Это возмущает Джинена до глубины души. И поднимает в нем океан чувств планетарного масштаба.





	Югем не пишет песен

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitamyujr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitamyujr/gifts).



> С днем рождения, Галя! Я люблю тебя очень и очень. ♥

Югем ходит по квартире в одних трусах, и это возмутительно. Это возмущает Джинена до глубины души. И поднимает в нем океан чувств планетарного масштаба. 

— Мне кажется, он тебе нравится, — шутит Джексон, утыкаясь носом Джинену куда-то в ключицу. Он восседает верхом на Джинене, как будто так и положено, как будто так можно делать. Джексону можно, и Джинену тоже, да и кому угодно, если есть вокруг желающие. Неодетость Югема выставляет напоказ слишком много голой кожи. Можно хорошо разглядеть татушки, ямочки на спине, длинные руки, ноги — всего Югема. Если смотреть, конечно.

Югем с Джексоном обсуждают какой-то новый фильм, но Джинену лень вслушиваться в сюжет. Югем собирается куда-то и бестолково мечется из стороны в сторону, а Джинен будто боится упустить нужный момент и не отрывает от него взгляда, как приклеенный. Рука его меж тем уже пятнадцать минут приклеена к Джексону пониже спины, и это очень удобно — сидеть вот так. Джексона вокруг много, но, в отличие от некоторых, он приклеивается к Джинену в ответ. Ерзает тяжелый на коленях, горячо смеется в ухо, лапает шею и затылок, переплетает пальцы со своими и продолжает дразнить:

— Нравится же, Джинен-а? Нравится?

— Мне кажется, это ты ему нравишься, Джексон, — с каменным лицом парирует тот.

Югема Джинен просто любит.

Прежний Югем, услышав такое, от удивления бы грохнулся сейчас, запутавшись в штанине, или ляпнул бы в ответ что-то глупое и несуразное, отшутился. И Джинен бы вздохнул тяжело и снова поменял решение в своей голове. Нет, не любит. Не может любить.

Но этот новый Югем не так-то прост. 

— Вы оба мне нравитесь, — улыбается он и одним рывком натягивает на себя узкие темные брюки, почти лосины. Он продолжает демонстрировать невозмутимую улыбку и в открытую купается в жадных взглядах двух пар темных глаз, провожающих это движение, даже не моргая. Чуть выгибается и вытягивается, по-прежнему чересчур голый по пояс, застегивает пуговицу на молнии и садится напротив. Джинен не знает, когда этот новый Югем сменил старого, знакомого, прежнего. Произошло это вчера? Сегодня утром? Две недели назад? Теперь в квартире вместе с ними живет опасный незнакомец, а Джинен просто не заметил подмены. 

Они с Джексоном синхронно сглатывают и переглядываются, запутавшиеся в тех взглядах, которые глядеть было можно и какие лучше было бы совсем запретить. Две похотливые собаки, пойманные за сладким.

Услышав такое, сейчас бы хорошо самому пошутить что-то тупое и мимо кассы, но у Джинена, в отличие от некоторых, просто нет к подобному врожденного таланта.

Продолжение выглядит как-то так.

Джинен возвращается домой после работы, и находит Югема с Джексоном на кухне. И никто не может поручиться за то, что они там делали, нет. Возможно, целовались. Но у Джинена нет никаких для этого прямых доказательств, даже если сейчас Югем стоит, затылком прислонившись к дверному косяку, зажатый в кольце Джексоновых рук. У него невозможно розовые губы и румянец на всю щеку, такой горячий, что хочется дотронуться ладонью и проверить. У Джексона тяжелый взгляд, то ли виноватый, то ли возбужденный. К нему нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться тоже, но Джексона трогать всегда было можно, в этом у Джинена нет сомнений, поэтому он вытягивает руки, здороваясь с обоими, и Джексон подхватывает это его движение, отвечая на обнимашки.

Отпуская наконец-то от себя Югема.

Прикасаться к Югему всегда было тяжелее. У Джинена не получалось контролировать то, во что эти объятия перерастали: полноценные драки, братские потасовки или тисканье, как у дошкольников, когда Югем ловко пробирался руками ему под майку, щекоча ребра. А когда Югем задерживал свои ладони на его спине и легонько пальцами гладил выступающие позвонки, Джинен делал вид, что ничего такого не замечает, и просто позволял ему. 

Джексон закидывает руку Джинену на плечо и притягивает его к себе, а Югем остается на месте и молча наблюдает за их объятиями. Джинен прижимается к Джексону в ответ, но во все глаза продолжает глядеть, не отрываясь, на Югема. Он просто тонет от возможностей и невозможностей — он так подобного момента ждал — застывших в воздухе между ними.

Югем делает шаг вперед и показывает им путь.

Джинен много раз пытался описать словами, что произошло в этот момент и как устроена та дорога, по которой они втроем пошли после этого. Для него важно проговаривать подобные вещи: все фрустрации и ревности, постоянные отъезды Джексона, их разные интересы, внутренние шутки и эмоциональная зависимость друг от друга. Их пазл состоит из кусочков, полных углов и кривых граней, и они пытаются пристыковаться друг к другу, хотя, может, на самом деле они для этого и не предназначены. 

Джексон потом про это напишет песню, но, как и все песни Джексона, она будет скорее про то, что они смогли и сделали, его картина мира — это всегда маршрут из точки А в точку Б, карта сокровищ, на которой крестиком помечен самый главный клад. Конечная цель пути всегда будет казаться ему важнее всех тех забот и тревог, что шаг за шагом будут встречаться им троим в процессе. 

Пак Джинен и Ким Югем целуются где-то между кухней и гостиной в маленькой квартирке в многолюдном Сеуле, что на реке Ханган, республика Корея, между Западным и Восточным морем, где-то справа и посерединке на круглом глобусе, представляющем планету Земля. Джексон Ван ни на секунду не отстраняется от них обоих, придерживая Джинена за руку и гладя Югема по плечу. У их первого поцелуя вкус поцелуев Джексона, и Югем уже знает об этом. А Джинену придет пора тоже это понять буквально через пару мгновений.


End file.
